She's Different than You Think
by SweetGoth
Summary: HELLO! Okay, there is a new girl at Jump City High. Yes, this is an AU Highschool fic but please read it I guarrantee that it will be really goodI hope. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello me again! A new story. I know I have another story that needs to be updated but new and fresh ideas keep coming to me so please don't abandon me!

Ahem. Okay then enough with my rambling and let's read the story. Read and review!♥

Disclaimer:' I own the Titans' I said and then I woke up

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Let's just read the story already:) ♥

"**Even in the first day of school you still manage to become late sir Grayson." A middle- aged man deadpanned.**

"**Whatever." Richard replied somewhat curtly to his biology professor. He hated his teacher, Professor Hudson, more than he hated homework. **

"**Well then Sir Grayson, I suggest that you meet me after class." Sir Hudson said; his voice filled with ice, commanding authority.**

**Robin inwardly groaned. One more thing he hated about Hudson was that every time he replied to Hudson with an insult or something else a little offensive, Grayson gets a de merit every time.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late man." Said a voice from the now opened door. In came Vic Stone; a South- American teen and Richard's most trusted friend.**

"**Ah, Victor how nice of you joining Richard in detention this Saturday." Hudson answered coolly.**

"**Whoa. Why do I get detention just from being late?" Victor asked.**

"**Because being late on the first day costs one good detention." Hudson put simply.**

**The class was deaf to the conversation; until that is, the door opened to reveal a young girl, probably fifteen years of age.**

"**Miss Roth you are late. Mind giving a reason as to why?" Sir Hudson asked… politely?**

"**Sorry sir. My men- I mean my mom gave me a one- hour lecture about what and what not to do here in this school; then, traffic came and I think you know what happened next." replied Miss Roth, Raven. **

"**Oh. Alright then, so do you have the report I asked you to do?" Sir Hudson asked. The class, especially Richard and Victor, could not help but stare with their mouths open and wonder why Sir Hudson acted like this.**

"**But sir she's LATE! If I remember correctly, being late on the first day is prohibited and will earn her a detention!" Vic practically screamed. _Just because she's new doesn't mean she can't get detention_ Vic thought.**

"**You sir Stone earn an additional hour of detention. This girl is excused because Miss Roth lives in the outskirts of the city; while, you on the other hand, living only a couple of blocks away from this school, managed to get late." Sir Hudson replied coldly. "Now, Miss Roth, do you have the report?" He asked Raven, again with the gentle tone he used with her before.**

**The class was now listening intently opposite to the way they acted before.**

"**Yes Sir. I managed to finish the report you asked me to do." While Miss Raven said this she pulled out a heavy book from her body bag gracefully.**

"**Sir Grayson, will you get the book for me?" Hudson asked Richard with the voice Richard clearly knew. Richard didn't reply but did the task he was asked to do. When he got hold of the book, he lost his balance because the book was too heavy. Raven, in fear that this boy may ruin the book, swiped it away from his hands.**

"**I'll just give Sir Hudson this book myself." Raven said. Her voice filled with venom that implied_ you're so clumsy._**

**She gave the book to Sir Hudson and in thanks Sir Hudson said "Thank you Miss Roth." as he got hold of the book, he felt that his hands may rip from his arms. "This is a very heavy book Raven. How many pages does it contain?" He asked Raven.**

"**Oh. It only contains three hundred pages, it isn't heavy." Raven replied simply.**

**The class ogled at the girl. _How did she possibly make that book by HERSELF! _They wondered.**

"**Three hundred! This must have cost a lot of money Raven; even the cover screams costly." The professor said in disbelief. **

"**Sir I do not wish to interrupt but you're wasting time. Shouldn't you be starting class about fifteen minutes ago?" Raven asked.**

"**Oh yes! I completely forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Ahem! Please take your seats and let's begin! Raven you can sit between Richard and Victor. Rich, Vic raise your hands." Hudson said very fast.**

"**Okay class, open your books to page 7 we will…" Hudson went on and on.**

**Richard couldn't help but stare at Raven. _Why does she wear that hood?_ He asked himself while looking at Miss Roth, who was taking notes about the lesson. **

**After he asked himself a ton of questions inside his head, then he finally began to concentrate on the lesson.**

-

-

-

-

Author's note(again): Pleeeaaasssse review. A review makes me really happy so please click the blue or purple or lilac or... err... whatever coloredbutton and pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeee review. Please♥

SweetGoth♣♥♣


	2. Answers to revs, piece of chap 2

Author's Note: This is NOT a chapter but please read this is about the confusion of the first chapter and my replies to the reviews I got.

Disclaimer: Owning the Titans would be just as possible as me going to the moon without a spaceship.

Tecna: Thank you for your review!

Gilraen Luinwe: Wow you have a lot of questions. Well here are the answers:

Yes, the book was her report. I'm so sorry that you thought it was overkill, it was just there to mean that Raven really works hard and that she is smart.

Yes, the paper was thick, but the cover was not REALLY heavy, just heavy. 

The teacher is nice because Raven is a new student not to mention the fact that she did made a 300- page report about Biology and branches and yada yada yada, nice conclusion though about him being a pedophile but it would be too much for a K+ Rated fic. ;)

Sure you could see a lot of RobRae but Star's gonna get in the way; I'm not bashing Star in any way, shape, or form, 'kay.

Well, about the 'men-' thing you'll just have to find out on your own. :)

Wow! You knew why she kept the hood. You're so smart(just like Raven )

Sure I'll update, but school's going to get in the way.

Bob: Thanks!

Crimson: Thanks! I'll continue it I PROMISE. 

The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: Thanks for your review! I'll update as soon as I can, and by the way Raven is the new student. Kori(Star ) is a cheerleader in Jump City High. Thanks again! I'll be sure to drop by your profile, your pen name is really interesting.

Fallen Angel561: No not really but thanks for reading my story!

cranberry: Thanks! Alright, alright, I'll update as soon as I can.

Midnightsasha: Thanks for leaving a review. Yes, the first chapter is like an intro and I'll be sure to update very early (if school doesn't get in the way)

whitedarkness: Raven was wearing a hoodie; it would be really weird if she was wearing a cloak. Hope you're gonna read more! Thanks for reviewing, it really means something.

Dark girl: Yes, of course I will update. Thanks for the rev'!

Black Rose890: Yes, I'll do the best I can! Thanks for the review!

midnight'blue'raven: Yes, it is going to be a RobRae fic.

-

-

-

-

-

Now that's finished, perhaps I could give y'all a piece of the second chapter.

Let chapter two be read:

After biology class, the students went to their respective lockers, well except Richard and Cyborg. And on the way the students kept chatting about the new student, who was of course Raven.

(Kitten)Cloe: The girl's so weird. Wearing a hood, what is she? a witch?

(Jinx)Jem: Witch, huh? Yeah I think she could be a witch.

(Blackfire)Layne: Let's just hope she's not as weird as my sister

Jem: Ughh. Layne, your sister gives the creeps. Talking like an alien, I can't believe you two are even related. That Kori! The boys just like her cause she's ( continues with a mocking voice) hot, she's pretty, she's kind. Pfft, Boy you coul-

Layne: Just stop talking about my sister, we're dealing with the new girl here.

Cloe: Yeah Jem! You're getting off topic again!

Jem: Sorry mom!

Cloe: Would you just stop bei-

Layne: Cool it girls. The new girl's coming this way.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: That was just a piece not the whole chapter itself so please don't think of it as short, okay? And please feel free to ask questions about the characters and chapters along the way. Please leave a review♥

P.s. The ages of the characters are:

(Robin) Richard: 16

Raven: 15 turning 16 in six months

Cyborg: 16 turning 17 in five months

Kori( Starfire): 16

Garfield( Beastboy): 16

Jem (Jinx): 17

Layne( Blackfire): 17

Cloe( Kitten): 17

All of them are High school Juniors if anybody asks.

Also, Terra will not be in the story but please don't leave meeee!

♥♣○SweetGoth○♣♥


	3. Chap 2: Locker Trouble

Hi Everyone! I'm not gonna reply to the reviews because I'm going to eat dinner. So byeand R&R!

* * *

After a boring lecture, Mister Hudson handed the students the number and code of their lockers. But before he completely ended class, Professor Hudson gave them brief explanation about the rules of the school. The bell rang; the teens rushed outside, leaving Richard and Victor. The two friends were left with horse-faced Professor Hudson. The teacher gave them both detention slips, which would be given to the parents for them to sign. Jump City High is one of the strictest school, second to Jump Military, and school board likes to inform the parents about pretty much everything their child does in school; whether plays or note of absence, this school informs them all about it. Yeah, no use skipping school here.

Richard gulped. His foster dad would be really angry with him. _'Great first day of hell and I already got detention.'_ Richard scolded himself mentally. His father was one of the best businessmen in the business world-and it also meant that he was one of the strictest and the scariest men if he was ever provoked, needless to say don't anger him; unless, you want to spend a month in the hospital. And his father's name is Bruce Wayne. You heard me right. The one and only multi-billionaire of Gotham City is none other than Richard's foster father, but of course almost nobody knew that. The school board agreed that they would keep the ties a secret from the students.

But even though Richard's mind was wrecking havoc, he still maintained a quite cool and calm exposure as if it was no big deal; though, he knew he was in hot water, in really deep, hot water later. That was the thing with Richard Wayne Grayson, Rich didn't want to adopt his foster dad's surname and wished to adopt it as a middle name instead, though almost no one knew what his middle name was either, he never let anyone know his weaknesses.

Victor, on the other hand, stared into space. He was really just pretending to listen to Professor Hudson; he didn't really care about detention. His dad was always too busy with his work to pay attention to him much, but Victor, again, didn't care. He and his dad, Brad Stone, acted like they were totally complete strangers. His mom left them on an ill-fated day, the day of Victor's elementary graduation. His mom died after a car accident that almost killed Vic as well. He was severely injured while his mom didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her husband, because after approximately an hour, she died. Victor's leg, left leg, was seriously damaged and he was forced to undergo and operation, and change his leg for a prosthetic one. Victor was left with his father and their relationship went downhill from that.

Though even when Victor had a fake leg, he was still good at sports; he was the star player of their school's football team. His mother would have been very proud, but unfortunately his dad wasn't. In fact, his dad never showed evidence that he knew Vic had football practices and would come home late. But even though, Victor never showed signs that he was upset, he was. Victor deeply wished that his dad would notice him, treat him like a father's supposed to treat his son; cheer for him when he played football, nagged Vic when he failed his exams, which by the way rarely happens, do other things with him.

Professor Hudson interrupted their train of thought "Okay, now you two give this for your parent's to sign. See you on Saturday boys.", and pushed the boys outside his classroom.

* * *

Raven was walking to her locker, thinking about a certain boy. _'Why was he staring at me?'_ she asked herself mentally. Apparently, she caught Richard's stare in Biology class. But she didn't tell him, it would be more embarrassing, and besides no one else noticed it, so she let it slide._ 'But if he does that stunt again, I'll kill him or at least shout until his eardrums burst. Although, he is cute and he seems kid of nice' _she added. _'But no thinking of boys this school year, I came here to learn and not gawk at guys.'_

'_And I can't like him, he doesn't like me either. I mean who would even like me? I hide from the sun; I mean I'm a freak! No one could love me- no scratch that- NO ONE WOULD LOVE ME!" _She thought sadly.

Walking along the hallway, she didn't even see the weird looks the students gave her; she was too submerged in her own thoughts to notice.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys heard about the new girl?" Chloe asked. She had dull blonde hair reaching her waist; light blue eyes; and a big mouth. Whatever secret you tell her, the next day it would be the talk of the whole school. She was also a part of the cheeerleading group; she was the vice. And she also had a _really_ high-pitched voice; it could shatter glass. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and mini skirt that was too short to be legal with chunky sandals with a two- inch heel. One more thing- every single thing she wore was pink! From her hair clips to clothes to jewelry, it was pink.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jem replied somewhat curtly, but it seems as though Chloe didn't pay attention or that she didn't hear her. Yeah, it was probably the latter. Jem, or Jinx s some people call her, favored the color pink as well. She had dyed pink hair, reaching just an inch or so below her shoulders; and pink contact lenses; she was also one of Chloe's 'friends' but somehow, she thought she didn't feel comfortable with the populars. She was really a nice girl at heart. Today, she wore a black tight shirt with pink and blue hearts over it, a navy blue, and knee- length skirt with black sandals. She wasn't a part of the cheerleading team but she was a member of the badminton team, she was the best.

"She looks creepy. She looks like a wannabe Goth or something. Some even say that she's witch." Chloe whispered softly so only her friends could hear.

"…Witch?" Jinx snickered. First day and rumors about the new girl are beginning to spread. _'I pity the girl'_ she thought evilly, though even she could deny the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah a witch. I mean what's with the hood? Is she afraid of the light or something…?" Then Chloe came up with the moist ridiculous answer the world may ever hear. "She's a vampire! And she's gonna kill every one of us and turn us to ugly zombies!" Oh yes, Chloe is the 'smartest' girl on the face of the earth.

Jinx couldn't help herself. She laughed loudly, too loudly. The teens, which were near the trio, stared at her like she had no eyes or something just as weird. Sometimes, Chloe's idiocy is a good laugh.

"What? You don't think she's a vampire!" Chloe asked, annoyed. She never liked it when someone laughs at her stupidity.

Jinx's chuckles faded and the rest of the students went back to continue the stuff they had been doing; such as making-out, bickering, exchanging lies better known as rumors, and chucking their school items in their locker.

"No. What do you think Layne?" Jinx questioned their 'leader'.

"I think she's a freak." Layne spat the last word as if it was venom. _'Great another freak, that's I need. As if my sister wasn't enough,'_ she thought, aggravated_. 'The school decided to enroll another freak!"._ This is Layne. The so-called leader among the three girls, also the president of the cheerleading squad. She had shiny black hair reaching her hips; purple contacts, and a seductive attitude to match. She was wearing a dark violet tube top with the words 'SEXY' sprayed on it, tight silver capri pants, and metal boots. Also one of the populars; obviously.

"Freak… Hmm, yeah you're right." Chloe and Jem said approvingly. Of course, Layne was always right.

"Like your sister!" Chloe began "I hate your sister! She's so weird. Talking English like she thinks she's Miss America! Guys just like her 'coz she's your sister but wh-"

Jinx interrupted "Earth to Kitten! We're dealing with the new kid here." using Chloe's pet name.

"Whateva mom." Chloe teased.

"Why I oughtta-"

"Cool it girls. The new girl's coming this way." Layne ordered. Her two friends automatically stopped bickering and returned to apply their make-up, which was forgotten awhile ago because of the recent conversation.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

I walked the halls looking for my locker, ignoring the stares some of the students are giving me. This is stupid! How can one little locker give me this much trouble. Where could it be? If this goes on, I'm going to be late for my next period. Locker number 831, code number 1037. Where can it be? Professor Hudson said that it was near the library and cafeteria, but I don't know where the two are either. I should have asked for directions. Maybe I'll ask those three.

* * *

Richard's P.O.V.

As I walked outside Biology room, horse- faced Hudson called out to me.

"Richard, I need you to be Raven's guide for the week. She's still new." He said. I could not refuse. What would he do to me then, just the way he said it made me shiver- in a REALLY bad way. But maybe guiding the new girl isn't that bad, what was her name again? Rain? Riven? Raven? Yeah, that's it, Raven! Raven, nice name. Maybe she's nice too, and maybe I could learn something about her. She seems smart, after all, she submitted a 300-page report, and I see in the future that I'm seriously gonna fail Biology.

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

And Richard went in search of Raven, but not after looking for his locker and catching up with Victor.

* * *

"Umm…Do you know where the Library is?" Raven asked politely, hiding the fact that she was looking for her locker instead of the Library.

"Yeah, you just need to go right, then go forward and turn left on the second fork." Jinx answered to be helpful. And Jinx asked a follow-up question "You're new. What's your name?"

"Raven. My name's Raven." She clearly told Jinx.

"Neat. Mine's Lae Jem but some calls me Jinx."

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob.." Jinx told her. "Oh, and these are my friends. Layne, and Chloe but everyone calls her Kitten." She gestured to the two girls.

"Hey." Layne and Kitten greeted Raven at the same time, rudely.

"Umm, hi." Raven greeted them back with the same gusto.

The two, Layne and Kitten, ignored Raven's use of tone and went back combing their hair, the one thing they love more than boys.

Jinx felt kind of bad for the Raven. _'Why do they have to treat her like that'_ she thought to herself._ 'She's just new so what's their problem.'_

"Do you want me to take to your locker?" Jinx asked, wanting to help Raven._ 'She doesn't seem bad, unlike my so-called friends."_

"Oh no. not really, I could go there by myself. It's no problem." Raven assured her.

But Jinx wasn't going to give up that easy. "No, it's not a problem! My next class is near to the Library anyway." She said nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Raven heard herself whisper softly, but it was loud enough for Jinx to hear.

"You're welcome!" Jinx grabbed her notebook, books, and pens. "Let's go."

And they left, leaving Layne and Kitten to figure out _'what the hell happened!'

* * *

_

"So you gonna be dark girl's escort?" Victor asked his buddy. Richard told him about it after he caught up with his cybernetic friend. While he was explaining the benefits of being the guide, Victor came up with the nickname 'dark girl' and Vic's only explanation was 'it fits ya know', and Richard agreed to that statement, if you can call it that.

"Yeah." Richard confirmed. "Who knows? She might even become our friend."

Vic snorted "Yeah, right. God knows that the Goths and jocks don't mix, Rich."

"Good point," Richard reasoned "But maybe she's not like Goths. She's dark, yes; but maybe she's friendly."

"She won't even talk to us in Bio." Vic voiced out.

"You just had to remember that." Richard declared, annoyed and somewhat sad at the same time; though he didn't know why.

* * *

"How'd you know I was looking for my locker?" asked a curious Raven. She didn't tell Jinx that, in her recollection at least.

"The library doesn't do classes and you still have your bag." Jinx replied pointing to Raven's shoulder bag. Raven briefly looked embarrassed but it was gone like a spark lightning. And they continued walking.

After a few moments of sweet- so sweet- silence, Jinx stopped with Raven stopping with her.

"We're here." Jinx pointed to a double door. Made of the finest glass mind you with complicated carvings on the sturdy wooden border, Raven could not help but stand in awe. Yeah, the library has that effect on new students and visitors.

"Whoa, looks like someone had too much money." Raven complemented or rather deadpanned. Seriously though, Raven was totally amazed.

Jinx replied without missing a beat "Yeah, the vice principal has a very crazed obsession with literature…" Jem added quickly "and money."

"Seems that way." Raven chuckled. She then saw something worthy of her attention beside her. Lockers. "Looks like I've found what I've been looking for. Thanks Jinx, I can call you Jinx right?"

"Of course, and welcome to you. I would love to stay here and watch you fill your locker but my class is waiting for yours truly." Jinx replied melodramatically, entering a room just across the row of lockers.

After Jinx entered the room, Raven began finding her locker. After a couple of seconds she found it and emptied all her stuff into the locker, but doing so with an organized grace. After everything was neat and tidy, she checked her schedule. _'Hmm, I have English. What a coincidence, Jinx has the same class.'_

And with that, Raven gathered her things, locked her umm… locker, and went inside the class room, where Jinx had previously entered. She went inside the class without anyone noticing except a girl with undeniably pink hair and a boy with ebony spikes for hair.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm gonna eat now. See ya when I see ya


	4. Chapter 3: Terra and Kori or

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry if I've been neglecting my stories. But school's got me busy. Oh yeah, I've made this story a bit longer. A special guest makes an appearance :wink:

This chapter is dedicated to my E-mail buddy **Aravene.**

So **Aravene**, hope you like!

Discalimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Plain and Simple

Onto Chapter Three: A flashback and New Friends

Jinx looked around the room. She was bored. Yep, in a span of five minutes, she got bored. There were three reasons. 1. There was no one to talk to; 2. Everyone was too noisy for her to talk to; and 3. There was NO ONE to talk to. _Old habits die hard_ she told her herself mentally. _I wish Raven was here. I may not know her much but at least she's got some brains in her._ Then as if on cue, Raven entered the classroom. _Wow, that was weird._ _Oh well._ She quickly called the dark girl.

"Raven, hey! Yoo-hoo, here Ravey!"

Raven quickly replied and sat next to Jinx "Hi, Jinx. And it's Raven NOT Ravey."

Jinx appeared not to hear Raven's remark "What a coincidence, I was just wishing you were here."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you wish for me to be here?" Raven rephrased her question.

"Umm, to get to know you better." Truth be told, Jinx forgot the reason, so she made one on the spot. But it looked like that Raven accepted her answer. Moments of quiet followed, until Jinx became bored again. So she started conversation "Since I would like to know you better, let's play twenty questions until the teacher comes. I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"Navy blue. Same question."

"Pink and blue. What's your favorite subject?"

"Literature and Astronomy, yours?"

"Math and Science. Next question: Favorite drink?"

"Chamomile tea, ditto."

"Hot choco, hobbies?"

"Anything that's interesting."

"I like to flirt -eyebrow raised at this-, plot schemes on how to take over the school -again another eyebrow raised- and shopping. Flower?"

"None."

"I like violets. Least favorite thing to do?"

"Play video games."

"Having nothing to do. Favorite season?"

The game seemed to go on and on. Jinx learned a lot about Raven; vice versa with Raven herself. She discovered that Raven liked the rain and storms, cats, and that Raven was sometimes very cryptic when answering questions. _I'll have to get used to that_ she thought. _I don't want to ask questions anymore._ No one seemed to mind that the teacher was already ten minutes late.

Raven asked "What?" Jinx had said her last thought aloud.

"How about I just tell you the names of some of the students here, so at least they won't be complete strangers to you?" She got a nod signaling her to continue. " The boy wearing a brow cap is Julius, the girl with the glasses is Marie, that bully there is Jeff, the nerd is Garfield, that boy with red-orange hair is Roy, the African-American girl is Karen, that guy with the grey shirt is Malchior…." let's just skip to the last "… And that hottie with the sun glasses is Richard." Jinx made a gesture, which said boy easily caught.

Richard walked up to them "Hey, you're the new girl, Raven, am I right?"

"Yes, and you would be Richard." Raven said in return.

"Yeah, Horse-faced Hudson told me to be your guide for the day, but it seems like you already have a guide –points hand to Jinx- so I'll just leave you two alone. That okay?"

"Let me think. Jinx, Richard, give me your schedules" The two quickly gave her theirs. Raven compared her schedule to the both of them. She had four classes with Jinx while she also had four with Richard, not including study hall. _A tie; great._ She thought sarcastically. "Looks like you have a tie. I have no idea of how to choose, so decide for yourselves."

"Richard will be your escort; I don't think Chloe and Layne would like it if I hang out with you. And besides, Richie here was the one assigned for the job anyways." Jinx reasoned. Her 'friends' wouldn't like it if she starts to ignore them.

Raven really didn't mind but she wished that Jinx would be the one to show her around; she doesn't really trust guys "Okay then, it's settled; 'Richie' will be my tour guide, whoopee." Then she realized something "No one has Math next. Do any of you know who has Math later?"

Jinx was only too happy since she liked Math "Kori Sanchez, Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan have that class." then came the worse "Layne Sanchez has that class too. Uh-oh, there's gonna be trouble." She had that look that made you believe her, and wouldn't you know? Richard had that look too.

Raven looked at their faces "What?"

Richard was the one who answered her this time "Layne and Kori are sisters –Raven: So? – They're the worst of enemies. Put them in a room together and there's bound to be a fight."

Jem continued "They're complete opposites. Let me put it this way: Kori is like sunshine, while Layne is a mean, Tasmanian devil."

"Tasmanian Devil…?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah," Richard and Jinx chorused.

"No one could even think they're sisters, unless you know them." Jinx whispered to her.

"Thanks for the information but I think that you –points to Richard– should go back to your seat."

Richard looked confused "Why?"

A chirpy voice greeted them from the doorway "Good Morning Class!" Richard got the message and proceeded to go back to his seat.

The whole class stood "Good Morning Mrs. Louis." Then the lecture began.

§§§§§§: After Class :§§§§§§

"Bye Ravey, see you later!" Jinx gave a farewell and went to her next lesson, Music and Arts.

"Bye! And it's not Ravey, its Raven!" the girl called out.

Richard also said goodbye and went to the gymnasium where he would have his next class; which left Raven to go and get her things for her next subject: MATH.

After she retrieved her stuff, she left for the classroom she would have her lesson. She followed the direction Richard gave her and in no time at all she reached the room. She went inside and picked a chair in the far back so no one could see her, while, she could see almost everyone. Raven opened her textbook to read, whilst waiting for the teacher and the other students. Three minutes later, she saw a girl enter the room. She was the most beautiful girl Raven has ever seen. She had emerald eyes, flawless skin, and flowing red hair cascading down her back, she was tall too; probably five foot nine. The girl was wearing a light green blouse that highlighted her eyes; a dark green skirt with red-orange lacing on the hem, reaching her knees; prairie sandals; and three bracelets adorning each of her wrists. She was truly beautiful; anyone with eyes can see that. Raven could also see the girl approaching her.

"A glorious morning to you, you must be the new student." The miss greeted happily, her eyes with a friendly sparkle. She looked at Raven examining her clothes. Raven's attire wasn't as bright as her own; a long-sleeved hoodie, the color, a dark purple; denim pants with a jewel belt(just like the 'toon Raven's); converse, and she was also wearing a necklace with an amethyst 'raven' pendant; finger-less gloves completed her 'look'. The girl decided that she wasn't mean and perhaps they could be friends. Kori Sanchez had a knack for making friends with almost anybody; except her sister and her cronies.

"Umm…Hi." Raven replied. She sensed the girl looking at her. _She must be Kori. She's chirpy enough._

"Please, may I inquire as to what I should call you?"

Raven raised a delicate eyebrow, although no one can see it because of the hood "Raven; just Raven."

"Hello Raven! Welcome to our learning center! I am–" Kori was cut short.

"Kori Sanchez. Jinx told me."

Kori's smile seemed to have shrunk a couple of molars "Ah, yes Jinx. One of Layne's friends; I really don't know why a nice girl like her would do the 'hanging-out' with my sister. My sister is a… a bad person so I do not understand why she could make friends…?" Then the smile was changed into a frown.

"Yeah, Jinx told me that too, about your sister."

Kori appeared to brighten up again, and now she was smiling that dazzling smile. "Let us change the topic, shall we?"

"All right."

"Do you have any siblings that are students here as well?"

"No… I don't have any siblings."

"Oh. May I ask some questions?"

"Okay?"

"Please, Whatisyourfavoritecolor?Whereareyoufrom?Howdidyougethere?Andwillyoubemyfriend?" Kori stopped to catch her breath.

Raven tried to comprehend the questions posed unto her "Navy Blue. America. Bus. Ummm… Okay."

"Glorious!" Kori beamed. _A new friend._

"Yeah, why do you talk like that?"

Kori sounded confused "I have talked like this since birth, is there a problem?"

"Well nothing's the problem really, it's just different." Raven reasoned.

"Hi babes!" A high-pitched voice shouted from behind Kori.

"Oh, hello Beastboy!" Kori smiled. "This is Garfield, also known as Beastboy because of his love towards animals."

"You must be Rae, the new girl." Garfield held out a hand.

Raven shook his hand "Yeah, and it's Raven not Rae."

"Why do you wear that hood? Whoa, you have purple eyes! Are those contacts? Your face is so pale! Are you sick?" Garfield looked at the girl with surprise. Until now, he hadn't met a girl with violet eyes and grayish skin. _Cool._

"I like my hood thank you very much, and I have no need to take it off. No, my eyes aren't contacts. And again, no, I'm not sick." That must have been the longest sentence she had ever said since this morning.

"Cool!" Beastboy a.k.a. Garfield shouted, his voice as high-pitched as it was before. Just then a voice came near Kori.

"Good Morning, little sister" A voice drawled, giving emphasis on the words 'little' and 'sister'. No doubt, it was Kori's older sister; Layne or in her real name, Elaine Sanchez. Layne was a year older that Kori and she was no where near as friendly as her sister.

Kori's eyes looked as if it was glowing with hatred. "Hello, 'sister'."

But Layne hadn't heard her or perhaps ignored her, since she began to move towards Raven, eyeing Raven's necklace "You're the new kid. I saw you earlier; you were with Jinx. Maybe you'd like to be friends with us instead of my weird sister."

Raven only smirked "No, not really. My friend –gestures hand to Kori- wouldn't like it."

A low growl was heard from Layne. Then a smirk "All right then, but expect bad luck to come your way. My sister is a magnet for trouble."

Raven's smirk turned into a wry smile "That's okay, I've handled people who give more terrifying threats than you, and so you won't be much of a problem."

Layne's smirk was changed into an angry frown. She definitely didn't like the new girl. She most certainly did not. With a "hump" she walked away and sat on the chair farthest from Raven, which was the seat on the far right, on the first row.

Beastboy was going to give a light slap on the dark girl's back "You definitely showed her Ra-"

His sentence was cut short by Raven's glare. "Don't touch me."

He shied away "…Okay…"

Raven smirked again "Good."

Kori smiled, knowing that Raven would not betray her. Unlike Terra; Terra was once Kori's friend but she left Kori after an incident. Kori was really crushed; it was the first time someone broke her trust, but it wasn't the first time she became angry.

§§§§§§: FlashBack :§§§§§§

"_Happy birthday Kori!" a nine year old blonde gave a small pink gift bag to a bubbly redhead sitting on a park bench._

_Kori opened the bag carefully, and gasped at what she saw "Thank you friend Tara!"_

_Tara smiled and tied the bracelet around her friend's wrist "Welcome. Sorry I didn't get you anything special-er."_

_The redhead shook her head "Nonsense, it's the best gift ever!" She lifted her left wrist to look at the strands of green, red, blue, and yellow twisted and woven so delicately._

_Tara, also known as Terra for her affinity with rocks, also lifted her left wrist to show a replica of Kori's bracelet "Hehe, it's a friendship bracelet. It expresses a bond shared by two people. If a person takes her friendship bracelet off, it means the end of their friendship. But we won't take it off, won't we?"_

_Kori smiled at her friend "Of course we won't. We'll be best friends for ever."_

_Terra only smiled and nodded._

_But unfortunately, Fate did not let their friendship last for a long time._

_:One year later:_

"_Terra! Terra wait for me!" An eleven year old Kori shouted to her quick friend. Ever since last week when Terra started to hang out with Kori's sister, the blonde began to shun herself away from the redhead._

_But instead of slowing down, the blonde picked up her pace._

_Kori, tired to catch up with her, and succeeded. "Friend, is there something that is troubling you? Maybe if you tell me, it would-"_

_Terra suddenly halted and looked at Kori in the eye "You know what the trouble is?"_

_Kori softly shook her head. Terra has never spoken to her like that before._

_The blonde doubled the volume in her voice "It's you!"_

_The redhead looked confused "Me? What have I ever done?"_

"_You betrayed me that's what." Terra spat angrily. The clouds darkened and thunder roared._

_Kori's voice was laced with sadness and confusion "I did nothing of the sort. I-"_

_She was cut off by a slap. Lightning struck._

"_Don't act like you know nothing, I know that you've been talking behind my back. Your sister said that you were the one that got me into trouble last week." Anger was evident in Terra's blue orbs._

_Tears were threatening to take over Kori "I did nothing bad to you last week. I did not talk behind your back, and I did not do any thing mean to you."_

"_You're lying! You told the principal that I was the one that started the food fight last Wednesday! I was given detention for three hours."_

_Kori seemed to have remembered it; her sister told her about it last week. Just then, realization hit Kori "My sister, she did this. She wanted us to drift apart."_

_And it seemed that it hit Terra as well. _

"_I- I'm sorry." the blonde stammered. It did not occur to her that Layne was the one behind it. 'I can't believe that I slapped Kori. I'm so stupid.' Terra mentally scolded herself._

_Kori smiled sadly "It is forgiven. You were tricked; it wasn't you fault."_

_Terra didn't seem to forgive herself as easily "No, it was mine. It was my fault that I trusted Layne. It was my fault that I slapped you." she lifted her left wrist to show a bracelet identical to the one she gave Kori last year "…I don't deserve to be your friend."_

_Terra ripped her bracelet while Kori watched with fear in her eyes. The wind began to howl._

"_No, no, you are wrong. You are the best friend I ever had. You would comfort me when I'm sad. You made me laugh. You would play with me at school. You deserve to be my friend because you are my friend. The best one I ever had" Kori repeated as ran to her friend, but Terra just jerked the redhead away._

_Terra's voice trembled as tears cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls "A friend doesn't slap her friend. And a friend would not betray her friend so easily. I slapped you and I betrayed you. I'm so sorry." _

Terra ran as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. She would wipe them away but it kept coming back.

_And Kori felt liquid touching her cheeks. She was crying. And nature was crying with her._

§§§§§§: End FlashBack :§§§§§§

"Uhh, Kori are you okay?" Raven asked.

Kori blinked "Huh, oh yes, I am fine, would you mind if I sat next to you?"

A/N: Terra was in it! But I don't think she'll make and appearance any time soon


End file.
